Remilia Scarlet
Summary Remilia Scarlet is the main antagonist of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. She's a vampire and the owner and head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the mistress of Sakuya Izayoi, Hong Meiling and the fairy maids. She's also the older sister and guardian of Flandre Scarlet, and a close friend of Patchouli's. While Remilia often seems childish and non-threatening, she's incredibly strong and is known across Gensokyo as the "Scarlet Devil". Upon appearing in Gensokyo in the past, she gathered many youkai under her charisma and went on a rampage before being defeated by a coalition of other powerful youkai, which led to the creation of the Spellcard rules. Power and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Remilia Scarlet Origin: '''Touhou Project '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: At least 500 years old Classification: '''Vampire, Youkai, The Scarlet Devil, Eternally Young Scarlet Moon, The Eternally Red New Moon '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Dark Magic, Fate Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Summoning (Vampires can summon and control devils), Danmaku, Weather Manipulation (Can create a dense mist that absorbs light and sickens humans), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm phantoms and spirits), Fire Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Transformation (Can transform into a flock of bats or a cloud of mist), Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly, can regenerate from her incorporeal "Mind", Low-High for spiritual attacks, can regenerate solely from her head), Soul, Mind and Empathy Manipulation (All sorcerers can control the world trough the second layer, which is he layer of the sorcery, representing the mind, emotions and soul), Resistance to Mind and Madness Manipulation (Youkai can see the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it) Earthquake Creation and Summoning , Stats Amplification, Limited Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Can invoke the laws of weather and ends the current one, Healing Attack Potency: Universe level+ (It's one of the most powerful Youkai in Gensokyo, comparable to Onis like Suika, who shattered the Heavens with a causal attack, which is far more larger than the Hell and Underworld. Superior to characters such Sakuya or Patchouli), Can bypass durability by manipulating the fate of others. Speed: Massively FTL+ (One of the more faster characters in Gensokyo, comparable to Aya or Marisa) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 Striking Strength: Universal+ Class Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: High, can withstand many attacks from foes comparable to herself Range: '''Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), Hundreds of Kilometers with Witching Mist (She spread her Witching Mist across all of Gensokyo) '''Standard Equipment: Her parasol, which protects her from sunlight, some knives that can use for her Danmaku, Gungnir, a spear that always will hit it's target. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fate Manipulation: Remilia apparently has the power to manipulate fate, a powerful ability that she has. Hieda no Akyuu has said that those in her vicinity seem to be followed by bad fortune, and it is said that she can greatly change a life with a single word, or making changes that nobody will recognized. Flandre implies that she may be able to read the future, and also she can make with this that her spear Gungnir always hit her target. Apparently with this ability was able to defeat Sakuya in the past, and make her someone more tolerant of humans. It also seems to be linked to the red chains she uses in some of her attacks. * Witching Mist: Remilia can release and shape a thick red mist that she can spread over a wide area. The mist itself is, according to Remilia and Patchouli, composed of minuscule, highly-dense jewels that bend light more than ordinary water droplets can. The wavelength of the refracted light drops past scarlet, and it is diffused and absorbed by the mist, giving it its distinctive scarlet coloration and its other name, the Scarlet Mist. Inhaling the mist makes humans quite ill. Remilia used it to blot out the sun so she could go outside without issue during the Scarlet Mist Incident. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Remilia is cunning, perceptive, and intelligent, having amassed knowledge and wisdom over 500 years. She is also extremely charismatic and quickly picked up on Yukari manipulating her during her trip to the Moon) Weaknesses: Remilia is burnt when exposed to sunlight or roasted soybeans, and she cannot cross flowing water, or approach a broken holly branch or the head of a sardine. She is also incredibly overconfident and has a childish attitude. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 2 Category:Fate Users Category:Vampires Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Blood Users Category:Lolis Category:Summoners Category:Weather Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Healing Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Wind Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Protagonists